Various electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and other devices are now used for capturing two or more multimedia content such as images, and videos. Such captured multimedia content may be used for post processing applications associated with display of multimedia content. Examples of post processing applications may include, but are not limited to blending of multiple multimedia content. Various implementations for blending the multimedia content facilitate blending by using predefined blend maps or segmentation which utilizes a segmented photographic image of a scene.